


We Will Walk Behind the Plowshare

by enjolrasloverofliberty



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasloverofliberty/pseuds/enjolrasloverofliberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "A Prayer to the Sun and the Whispers of the Rain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We Will Walk Behind the Plowshare, We Will Put Away the Sword Chapter 1: The Call, a les miserables fanfic

AU: I have not yet read the ending to "A Prayer to the Sun and the Whispers of the Rain" by Storytellers but this is inspired by that amazing fanfic ) Warning: Character death.

Combeferre held Enjolras' burning hand, Enjolras smiled; "I'm feeling alright- you must rest Combeferre." Combeferre frowned; "Enjolras, you seem weaker then before." Enjolras looked down; "None of us live forever, but in the time we are alive we must try to make the world a better place." Combeferre noticed something- Enjolras was getting emaciated, and his cough produced much blood. The end was near, the Amis were unaware of how serious Enjolras' condition was as he kept it hidden from the Amis'. Joly opened the door, although he was fearful of contracting tuberculosis or making Enjolras' condition even worse. Combeferre summoned the rest of the Amis.

One by one and Friends of the ABC entered. Courfeyrac, the heart of the group laughed with Enjolras about old times, although he feared deeply for Enjolras. Bahorel, Lesgle, and Provaire joined Courfeyrac's side. Marius and Grantaire were the last to enter the chamber. Enjolras was stretched out on the bed, sheets were tangled up and drenched with sweat. Grantaire's eyes filled with tears. "Do not cry." Enjolras said "each one of you must carry my torch. I may not be around to carry it but that does not matter, it is each of you the Les Amis de 'lABC that is important and special. Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Bahorel, Lesgle,Fuelly, Prouvaire, Marius and even you Grantaire- although I never had used to faith in you, you are starting to come around for me, thank you. Please, keep fighting and stay the Amis. I will see you all again in heaven There it is! I see it, Jesus is coming for me..." Enjolras closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He was gone.

The Amis eyes filled with tears, Grantaire hugged Enjolras' body tightly. "Enjolras brought us all together again." said Grantaire; "He was everything, he was..." tears stopped him, Combeferre put his hand on Grantaire's; "We will see him again someday. For now though we must carry on what Enjolras worked so hard for, we must all stand strong for our Enjolras." Marius buried his grief stricken face in his handkerchief and cried. The Les Amis de 'lABC was sure to remain together and in touch. The following week was Enjolras' funeral- he lay in the coffin with an expression of peace on his face, the lid was closed and the coffin was lowered into the ground. The Amis remained looking down at the tomb in silence. "I believe Enjolras. I do, in the Republic!" Grantaire said softly.

Enjolras watched from heaven and smiled, that Amis' were together- never to be separated again. He will see them again someday, but for now he felt they were going to still fight for the Republic- he knew they were.

Long live the Republic.


	2. Chapter 2

40 years later...

Marius visited the grave of his old and dear friend. It has been years since Marius hiked up to this spot, standing on the graveyard he overlooked the city. Marius knelt before the grave reading the still clear description; "Emile Enjolras. May 6 1806- July 10 1839. Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!" It felt as though it had been forever since Marius last saw Enjolras- his piercing blue eyes, long eyelashes, pale skin and long blond hair. In his later years Enjolras became even more emaciated, and took on a weaker appearance but never lost his passion. Marius remembers Enjolras' death- the command he gave to preserve freedom and liberty. Enjolras' remains were by now decayed no doubt. Marius stood on the soft green grass and his eyes still teared remembering his leader. Enjolras was looking down from heaven at this very moment- watching.  
Grantaire had changed much since the skeptical drunk he was in 1832. Enjolras' illness and death touched Grantaire more then anything could. Grantaire had married Suzanna and started a life of his own. He knew he would not be able to become the idealist Enjolras was, but Grantaire still hung around the Amis de 'lABC and emerged from the tragedy a changed man indeed. Grantaire visited Enjolras' grave daily to remind himself of- Enjolras. Grantaire strove to be Enjolras. Every night Grantaire had something special besides him- it was a tri-color cockade, not just any cockade though- it was Enjolras. Shortly before Enjolras succumbed to tuberculosis he gave Grantaire his 1832 cockade. Hoping everytime Grantaire wore the cockade he would remember Enjolras.

Combeferre was working as a high government official, they were able to peacefully transition the government from a monarchy to a republic. It took a span of 40 years- legislation introduced a "Legislative Branch" which all of the Amis (minus Enjolras, because he was dead) served in. A judicial branch was added years later, and now the first presidential election was to be held. Combeferre was aging but running for the presidency, his running-mate was Gavroche Thernardier. Gavroche emerged into a charismatic and talkative man, his blond hair and blue eyes were reminiscent of the late Enjolras. Combeferre felt something sink inside watching Gavroche walk around the campaign trail- that could have been Enjolras, Enjolras would have been proud if he saw Gavroche today. Gavroche remembered Enjolras, Enjolras was the leader- Enjolras was amazing. The elections went by peacefully and Combeferre/Gavroche won in a landslide. The reforms were complete- gradual change brought the power away from the king and into the people's hands. Patria was a Republic.  
Courfeyrac emerged to be the most popular member of the House of Citizens. Courfeyrac's witty humor and lovable nature made him a very powerful member, however Courfeyrac always delegated his power to others- in honor of what Enjolras wanted- no one man should keep the power to himself. Bahorel also served in the government- another member of the House who like Courfeyrac became a star. Jehan became a well-respected poet, but never sought fame out- it just came to him. Lesgle never served as a member of the government, but enjoyed every chance he had to work on his friend's campaigns. Marius was invited to be Combeferre's Secretary of State, Cosette and him were all decked out that night at the gala. The Amis were together- everything seemed perfect, somewhere in heaven Enjolras was watching them. Enjolras was proud. Together one night they took a journey to Enjolras' grave. "We did it Enjolras..." Combeferre said as he gazed into the heavens.


	3. Chapter 3

25 years later.  
Many years have passed. Combeferre's presidency improved France to be a strong powerful nation. Combeferre and Gavroche served in the House of Citizens after the presidential term was over. Together in the legislative branch were the Amis. They started passing off the scene due to old age. All loved and admired by the people- they lived to a ripe old age and a fulfilling life. The passing of the Amis inspired a new generation of freedom-loving citizens to take their places.

Grantaire was the only one remaining- it was a month after Marius died. Grantaire was old, nearing 90. He sat watching the walls of the House of Citizens before he knew it a familiar face showed up. A man with blond hair, blue eyes and a face shinning with the radiance of heaven approached him. "My friend" Enjolras extended his hand. Grantaire took it; "En...joll...ras?" Enjolras was there; "This is the bright future I was talking about. Patria, due to the sacrifices of our time and efforts- Patria is now a superpower. The Amis de 'lABC has made history, but this is not about ourselves; this is about the future. We have done well and now others have risen to take our places. I have hope in Patria if only these new members know about our sacrifices and learn from them." Grantaire took Enjolras' hand and followed him. Enjolras took him to see Jesus- they were in heaven. Jesus' face was kindly and he welcomed the Les Amis, He was gentle and loving.

The former Amis de 'lABC was together; Enjolras, Fueilly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Marius, Lesgle, Bahorel, Jehan, Gavroche, and now Grantaire. All living together in happiness and freedom. But the best feeling was knowing that they did something for the greater good- Patria now had a stable system of government. They each used their talents to help make the world better for others. No more sadness was up here though, no grief or tears- they now were all rejoicing together. "Citizens!" Enjolras said with his clear voice; "We have achieved something for the next generation, let's hope they use their freedom well. I trust they will, but freedom must always be kept in guard to make sure greedy politicians do not abuse it and corrupt it. A Republic is the happiest form of government on earth. Now we are in heaven- the great and eternal world. From here we will feel no more pain and suffering. My friends, I have to admit I never felt more proud of you then I did the many years I had watching from up here. You transformed a country for the good, and gave it to the people. Thank you, even though we will go down in history that is not what I ask for- what I ask for is that the people will always know what a precious gift liberty is."


End file.
